1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container arrangements. In particular, the present invention is directed towards container arrangements comprising an ink tank enclosed in a packaging bag, an adapter positioned outside the packaging bag, and a container enclosing the ink tank and the adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus, such as the inkjet recording apparatus described in JP-A-2007-144811, is configured to record an image on a sheet of paper using ink. The known inkjet recording apparatus has a recording head, and the recording head has a plurality of nozzles formed therein. The recording head is configured to selectively eject ink from the nozzles to form an image on a sheet of paper. The known inkjet recording apparatus also has a mounting portion to which a known ink cartridge is removably mounted. The known ink cartridge has an ink chamber configured to store ink therein, and when the ink cartridge is mounted to the mounting portion, ink is allowed to be supplied from the ink chamber to the recording head.
If gas, such as oxygen, is dissolved in ink stored in the ink chamber, the gas may turn into bubbles. Such bubbles may be transferred to the recording head, and may affect the ejection of ink from the nozzles. Another known ink cartridge has an ink chamber configured to store deaerated ink. To maintain the deaerated state of the ink, the ink cartridge is enclosed in a packaging bag which is impervious to gas, and the interior of the packaging bag is depressurized.
Nevertheless, when the interior of the packaging bag is depressurized, a space may be formed by a particular portion of the ink cartridge and a particular portion of the packaging bag. The atmospheric pressure acts on one surface of the particular portion of the ink cartridge via the packaging bag while the pressure in the space is less than the atmospheric pressure. Therefore, the particular portion of the ink cartridge may bend into the space if the rigidity of the ink cartridge is relatively low. When the particular portion of the ink cartridge is bent for a predetermined amount of time in the packaging bag, the particular portion of the ink cartridge may be deformed and may not return to its original shape even after the ink cartridge is removed from the packaging bag.